It Only Takes One Week
by NekoRamenNinja
Summary: When a game of Truth or Dare turns extreme, Kiyoteru and Lily find themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. They're all too willing to get the dare over with, but what will happen when they find themselves rethinking things at the end of the week?
1. Day One

For people who follow me, you're probs like

HOLY FOSHIZZLES BUT YOU'RE NOT EVEN HALFWAY THROUGH THAT OTHER SOMETHING SOMETHING PURPLE GREEN STORY YET. AND YOU MAKIN 'NOTHER STORY. YOO DITCHEN IT, FOO?

(okay, you're probably not spazzing like that, but that's the way I would react, kay?)

But just to clear it up, NO, I am NOT abandoning Green Grass and Purple Blossoms (probs gonna delay it for a week or so though), I just got this idea sometime during lunch when my friends were playing truth or dare, and it wont leave my mind…

Plus, I'm experimenting with new pairings, and I think that this is the first Lily x Kiyoteru ffn on this site. xP

The chapters are going to be SHORT, and it'll be over QUICKLY.

So, if you like this story, I'd advise you to follow it, because if things go as planned, I'll be updating every day. If I get lazy, then every other day. If it stretches to longer than that, I'll make **Mushubi** and **Stella Kirkland** spam my fb (:

WARNING: contains some cussing, er, obscenities and slightly perverted themes.

Well I've rambled wayyy too much.

Enjoy!

~NekoRamenNinja

* * *

><p>It was a sweltering day when the air seemed to ripple with heat, and drops of sweat beaded up on the foreheads of students, causing them to constantly have to wipe away the perspiration with a towel.<p>

The lunch bell sang its solitary note and a group of children started out to lunch.

"Guess what?" Rin grinned. "I have noodles today!" she slurped up her food with happiness. "Noodles, noodles, noodles, delicious savoring taste, lingering in your mouth…" she chanted, and before long, Gakupo lost his temper and yelled, "Shut the hell up, Rin!"

Rin sent him a dirty look, going back to her song. Miku swayed her head back and forth, stuffing onigiri in her mouth as she did a lame excuse of a dance. Miki quickly put her to shame by breaking out in a series of insane flips.

Lily scribbled away at her sketchpad, drawing the scenery while licking a honey-flavored lollipop. Kiyoteru and Teto were head-to-head in an argument about schoolwork, and the rest of the crew was either happily eating or chatting noisily.

Gumi, who had a sudden idea, chuckled amusedly and sat down on the hard gravelly blacktop of Crypton High. "Form a circle everyone!" she grinned. "It's time to play truth or dare!"

The Vocaloids quickly scrambled to their respective places, rubbing their hands together with glee. It was a well known fact that every day during lunch, the group would play a legit game of truth or dare.

In other words, it wasn't _just _the normal dares, or _just _the normal truths…

Everyone took this game to the extreme.

"I get to start!" Kaito volunteered. "Len, truth or dare?"

The blonde scrunched his face up at the decision before proclaiming, "Dare."

"Okay…" Kaito smirked. "I, Kaito, king of the land of ice cream…" he took a bite out of his cone to emphasize his point. "Dare you to…"

Len grew impatient. "Just hurry up, you –"

"To hug Rin."

Rin shrieked, and Len choked on his sandwich.

"What!" he exclaimed. "But…"

"No exceptions," Teto smirked, joining in. "It's either that or you can kiss her."

Len sighed and brushed his hands off. The group laughed at his actions.

"What?" he asked. "I have bread crumbs all over my hands!"

Everyone laughed even harder, and then clapped as he hugged Rin, who was still screeching.

"No dare backs," Kaito said quickly as the blonde glanced in his way. Len sighed.

"Yo!" he grinned. "Gakupo! Truth or dare."

"Dare," Gakupo responded defiantly.

"I dare you to ask Luka out."

Gakupo groaned. "Dude, I did that last time!"

"Then make out with the air."

"Uh… I'll take the former." He said as Luka frowned. "Luka, will you go out with me?"

"No," she said curtly.

"Luka, you should have said yes and then dumped him!" Miku whined. Len sniggered. "That would have been interesting," he said.

"Gumi, truth or dare?"

"Truth, to be safe," she laughed, adjusting her goggles and shorts.

"Name all of the guys that you've liked since fifth grade."

Gumi grew pale. "You guys are _evil_," she glared. Gakupo nodded. "That's what friends are for, aren't they?"

"Okay, she sighed. "One. Leon. Now I get to dare someone, right?"

When everyone started, she pointed at Kaito. "Truth or dare?"

"What? Back to me? Ah – well…dare."

An evil smirk passed over Gumi's face, and Miku clutched onto Teto in fright.

"Uh… that's not a good sign, nya."

"Kaito… I dare you to…" her psychopathic grin spread even wider. "I dare you to kiss Miku!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "On the cheek," she added reluctantly as she saw her friend covering up her mouth in horror.

Kaito blushed and slowly made his way across the circle of Vocaloids, stopping at Miku to give her a short peck on the cheek.

Teto rubbed her cheeks, beaming. "Awww… How _cute_!" she squealed as Miku slapped her on the head.

Kaito sighed in thought before turning to Kiyoteru.

"Hey, nerd face, truth or –"

"Dare, dare, yeah, yeah…"

The bespectacled boy looked up expectantly. "So?"

"This has _got _to be the best one yet…" Kaito rubbed his hands together as a strange dark aura leaked from behind him.

Gumi squeaked. "This is even more genius than mine!" she gasped. "I can feel it!"

"I dare you to hook up with Lily for a week."

"_What?_" everyone shouted. Lily paled and stopped scribbling long enough to scream, "Bastard! We don't even like each other!"

Kiyoteru stared. "As in hook up, what do you…?"

"Okay," Kaito blabbered. "You ask her out. She _has _to say yes, and you guys have to stay together for a week as _boyfriend and girlfriend._" He sniggered wickedly. "So you have to hold hands, snuggle, the works. Luckily, I'm a nice guy…"

"Hell no!"

"…so you guys don't have to kiss, but you guys can do the _mild _stuff."

"This doesn't seem mild to me," Kiyoteru glared.

"S'ok, Kiyo-kuns," Kaito smiled. "The week includes today. From this Monday to Sunday. Now get on with it."

Kiyoteru pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Here goes everything," he sighed.

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

"Dammit, I wish I didn't have to."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Lily groaned. This was going to be one long week.


	2. Day Two

Lily woke up groggily, sliding out of bed and changing into a golden turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans. Her phone vibrated, flashing with its multiple colors, indicating that she had a text message.

**From: **Kiyoteru

_Hey, girlfriend! I miss you __**so **__much. Can't wait to hug you at school! Love you, darling!_

_XOXO,_

_Your sweetheart, Kiyo-kuns _

Lily reread the message.

"Wait, what the –"

The phone buzzed again with a new text.

**From**: Kiyoteru

_Oh good GOD. I'm so sorry. Remind me never to give my phone over to Kaito again. GEEZ. Well, see you at school._

Lily slammed her phone down on her desk. _Wait, boyfriend? _

Oh, right. _Boyfriend._ They were still a couple, even if they _were _forced into this predicament. She grunted, wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"I can't believe I actually have to do this!"

Lily lost her temper and screeched as she flopped back down onto her bed, her honey-colored tresses covering her face. Everything came back to her now that she had officially woken up.

"_Oh, so you're dating Kiyo, I've heard!_" she mimicked her classmates. "How many people were told? How many people know? It's only for a week, for god's sake!" she closed her eyes and cursed under her breath.

"Augh, Kaito that BASTARD."

She buried her face in her pillow.

_At least he was nice enough to count yesterday as day one. But today…_

"Lily!" her mother called, knocking softly on her door. "Are you ready for school?"

"I'll be down in a sec," She called, groaning.

Lily walked to school, wondering what unappealing surprises waited for her today. Suddenly, a girl she had never before seen in her life ran up to her.

"Oh, are you LILY? As in, Lily who's dating KIYOTERU?" she gushed, beaming at her. Lily felt a trickle of sweat run down her neck. She readjusted her scarf.

"Uh, yeah, but you know, that's just –"

"You have NO idea how lucky you are!" she beamed. "He is SO cute."

Lily almost choked on the air. "_Excuse_ me? Kiyo? Nerdface? Harry Potter? Cute? Plea –"

"He's like, the cutest boy in the school," she continued on, "Well, next to Kaito of course. He's hot. And Len, he's pretty cute too. I mean, oh my god, they're all so cute!" she smiled. "Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself! I'm Ann!" she flicked her wavy hair backwards before spying another girl.

"Oh! I've got to run!" she said. "Good luck with you and Kiyo!" she winked. Lily smacked herself.

"Good God," she muttered. "What have I gotten myself into?"

She walked over to her friends who were grinning like a group of Cheshire cats.

"Ano… what is this? Alice in Wonderland times ten?"

"Lily, why hello! Why don't you join in our game? Dare…" Gumi whispered evilly, "or Dare?"

"Gumi, there's supposed to be a truth and a dare, not two dares."

"Not anymore!" Len smirked. "We're playing DARE or DARE. So pick one. Dare one or dare two?"

"Uh… the second dare?"

"Okay, hold hands with Kiyo, _ahem, _your _boyfriend,_ until the bell rings."

Lily looked at her watch and sighed. She just _had _to wake up early and get to school twenty minutes before school officially started. At that moment, Kiyoteru approached the group and Lily extended her hand.

"Got dared," she muttered.

Kiyoteru blushed a bright red and took her hand, awkwardly holding it.

Teachers passed by, smirking.

Freshmen passed by, smiling at the "cute couple."

Classmates passed by, giving each other knowing looks.

The situation didn't help much when Gakupo dared Kiyoteru to hug her for five minutes.

When the bell rang, they abruptly dropped hands and parted ways.

"Bye!" Lily waved, and for a split second, she thought she saw him smirk and say, "Bye… _girlfriend._"


	3. Day Three

HAH IM ACTUALLY STICKING WITH MY ONE UPDATE A DAY THING. HAHAAHAHA.

Okay, watch, when Monday comes around, I'm going to slack off big time (cause of school work) and wake up one day to my iPod going **beep beep beep beep beep **because my friends are spamming me.

BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST NOT TO SLACK OFF ('A`)

ok so (insert random closing here)

~Neko!

* * *

><p>The bespectacled boy sat nervously at his desk, chewing at the end of his pencil. There was a test on that day, but he hadn't studied because he was too busy.<p>

Busy thinking about _her_.

There was so much going on for the last few days that Kiyo could hardly think. And _he _was the one that was nicknamed Nerd boy.

Nerd boy, the boy who was going to fail his test because of a girl.

That straight golden hair of hers hanging to her waist, her blunt sarcasm and wicked personality, her love of everything black and yellow, the profuse obsession that occurred when a song of that exact name was discovered, spamming the replay button on YouTube – it was something that was baffling to him.

"_I don't freaking care if it's weird, that song is MY song!"_

That girl was his _girlfriend._

Okay, maybe they hadn't exactly agreed to going out, and she wasn't all too happy about their predicament, but still.

Kiyoteru never in the world had a reason to like Lily. Maybe she was pretty – okay, she was _gorgeous_, but they had been friends for so long that he never had thought about her in that way.

_Just friends, _he reminded himself. _Just friends. Four more days, and you'll be single again. Stay calm. _

He went back to studying – thank God this wasn't a big exam – but he found himself doodling a detailed picture of a flower.

A _lily_.

_Goddammit, get a grip on yourself! Why did you say dare anyway? Nothing has ever gone right when you reply dare! Remember the last time you said dare? You had to go up to Miki, hug her, and tell her that you loved her, right? And it was Kaito also that time, wasn't it? And why in the world a lily? Oh. Right. _

Kiyoteru rubbed his eyes furiously, but blinked them open when he saw a specific girl walk into the classroom.

His girlfriend handed the teacher a pile of worksheets, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor as she waited for the man to reply to the note. She then looked over at the staring Kiyoteru.

She waved, winking at him flirtatiously.

Kiyoteru blushed, his jaw dropping open. _Okay, WHAT THE FU- _

Lily walked over to him, quickly whispering in his ear.

"Sorry for that horrifying scene," she grimaced, not noticing the fan boys behind her dying of blood loss. "But I got dared. And a dare is a dare, so yeah. Good luck on that test, heard it was pretty challenging –" she broke off as Kiyoteru groaned and the teacher waved her over.

"Well, see ya _boyfriend_. I've got to go." She smirked, patting him on the head before rushing off. Kiyoteru laughed.

So she _had _heard his afterthought yesterday.

He looked down at the test that the teacher had just passed out and sighed.

Things were getting complicated, and for once, he wasn't talking about a test.


	4. Day Four

These chapters are getting shorter and shorter...

Oh well, my minimum for short update-every-day stories like this is 500 words at _least _so i'm still staying around there xD

If i ever get in the 400s, then I... idk.

BUT I NEED TO GO SHOWER NOW I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW.

BAIII

* * *

><p><em>Damn you, Kaito.<em>

Kiyoteru was starting to lose track of how many times he had said that in the past three days.

How many dares had he encountered during the day that involved Lily? Now it was no longer truth or dare, it was merely one dare…

Or the other.

The winking dare he could tolerate.

The holding hands would be okay.

The _hugging _was a little out, but it was still okay compared to this. To _this. _

_Damn you, Kaito. _

Lily blushed as Kiyoteru kissed her lightly on the forehead, mumbling under his breath, "I though you guys drew the line on kissing!"

"We said _kissing on the lips,_"Miku laughed smugly. "We never said you weren't going to kiss her anywhere else."

"Damn you too, Miku."

"Go ahead," she chirped in mirth as Kiyo kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "One more to go."

"What? But – oh right, forehead, cheek, neck." He said. "Next thing we know, you guys are going to ban that kissing rule altogether." He mumbled.

Kiyoteru straightened up, pointing at a sniggering Len.

"Dare or Dare, Len?"

"Dare… the second one."

"I dare you to… Hug Rin. In the middle of the hallway. Where everyone can see."

Kiyoteru found himself smirking in triumph as Len stood flabbergasted in his spot.

"_What?"_

Lily laughed, smirking at Rin. "Sucker..." she murmured. "Feel the damn pain."

The two blondes glared at each other fiercely as the rest of the group laughed.

"Kiyo's striking back!" Kaito yelled. "Oh the sweet joy!"

"Shut up, Kaito. You're next, when I get to Miku." Len smiled. Kaito grimaced but his face quickly faded back into a sneer as Kiyoteru said, "Now, now, Len. Fulfill your dare. We don't have all day."

As the bell rang and a swarm of students ran into the hallways, Len sighed and gave Rin a hug, wrapping his arms around her quickly, hoping to get away with it, but he was caught in the radar of Sweet Ann.

"Yoohoo!" she called. "I see _love_!"

"Oh good God," he whispered, wringing loose from Rin and sprinting down the hallway as dozens of cameras flashed.

"Aww, ain't he a sweetie?" someone asked.

"Such a shota boy," a freshman gushed.

Rin looked at the smirking crowd and gave them a backwards peace sign, making the palms of her hands face herself.

Everyone was thoroughly confused.

"Peace?" Miki inquired.

"V-for victory?" asked Gumi, scratching her head.

"No," Rin said calmly. "Eff you. I'm flipping you off – British style."

The group stared blankly at the receding figure.

"Uhh… We better go now," remarked Gakupo lamely.

"Yeah," said Kaito, who for once didn't have an obnoxious comeback to fend off Rin's movement.

"Err, bye!" shouted the others, and they rushed away as the crowd disappeared.

Kiyoteru blinked. They had all left before he had time to say anything, but that was expected.

It was Lily's actions, however, that surprised him the most.

Blushing, she crept up to him, kissing his cheek softly.

"See you after school," she whispered, and walked away, smiling to herself.

Kiyoteru stood there, staring dumbly after her.


	5. Day Five

OH LOOK IT'S UPDATE TIME.

Well er-hem, I went to school today and my group of friends inspired me.

Greatly.

Well I hope you guys don't mind perverted stuff (not like M rated stuff, just semi-pervy stuff xD, it's warned in the er, WARNING.)

Cause there's probably gonna be a lot of perverted themes coming up. (RATED T FOR A REASON LOL)

Enjoy! I'm glad I'm making you guys laugh lol, I have an awkward sense of sarcastic humor 8)

BAI~

* * *

><p>Lily hummed quietly to herself, happy for both the day and the weekend to come.<p>

I mean, who doesn't love Fridays?

She grimaced. _Good god, I'm starting to sound like that Rebecca Black girl…_ she thought. _Gotta refrain from saying stuff like that in front of Kiyo, it makes me look stupid. Hmmm, I wonder what dares they're gonna make me do today? _

She stopped in mid-giggle.

_Okay, what the hell? I'm thinking about… Do I like … _

She flushed a bright red and looked down at her feet as she approached the school.

_Did I like it when I winked at him and he blushed?_

_When we held hands?_

_Were those really chills running down my spine when he kissed me?_

_Maybe…_

She was quickly jerked out of her thoughts as she bumped into her boyfriend.

She laughed nervously, smiling at him as he ruffled her hair in a friendly matter. He _was _nice, but he was just a nerd… Mr. Nerd Boy… Harry Potter…

But _damn, _Harry Potter was _hot. _

"If you're comparing your boyfriend to Harry Potter, I'm sorry to tell you that Ron's way better," Twittered Teto as she swept her friend away.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but I'll have to take Ginny for a moment," Teto winked.

"Wha – Teto, where –"

"Wait and see."

"Look Ginny _Potter_," Teto said with a small smile, "I think Miku, Rin, Gumi, and I have deducted something." She laughed.

"What?" Lily stared at the pinkette who was twirling her twin drills absentmindedly.

"Well, we've been observing you…" she trailed off, "And… we think you like Kiyo, er, Harry." She smirked superiorly. "So, what is it, Mrs. Po – "

Lily quickly clapped a hand over her friend's mouth as Kiyoteru passed by with a blank glance.

"_Do you mind not calling me Ginny around here?_" Lily gritted her teeth and whispered fiercely.

"Sorry, it's just… Hey, does that mean it's true?"

Lily sunk to her knees and whimpered silently, sighing.

"Maybe," she whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

"Huh?" Teto crouched down, "What were you –"

"_YES!" _Lily said, "I think I've fallen for him, okay? But it's just a _THOUGHT_. I'm not _sure. _Now – _Why are you laughing?_"

Teto chuckled, "Nothing," she smirked. "It's just really cute." As she turned around, she said, "By the way, don't be late at our usual place during recess. We have another game.."

**xXx**

Gumi cracked her knuckles menacingly. "Called 'Would You Rather – Truth or Dare Style'."

"Which means," Miki said, "That you answer the question – say, 'Would you rather hug Len or Gaku?' and then you have to fulfill your answer as a dare."

Gakupo and Len gagged silently, making throat-slitting motions behind Gumi's back.

"And don't think that I can't see you two," Gumi laughed evilly. "I can see …." She paused for emphasis, "_Everywhere._"

They immediately shut up.

"Now, I start!" volunteered Teto. "Lily would you rather… Kiss Kiyoteru or hug him?"

"Kiss, thank you very much," she muttered, and then realized her mistake. "OH GOD I DIDN'T MEAN THAT," she shrieked. "I MEANT –"

"Too late," Rin smirked, still not forgiving Kiyoteru yesterday's dare. "Kiss it is. Lily go kiss your _boyfriend,_" she said, putting emphasis at the last portion to remind her that she knew about her feelings.

Lily blushed and slowly walked up to Kiyoteru, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. Kiyoteru shivered at her soft lips pressing down on his cheeks, and when they parted, she quickly averted her eyes.

That's when Lily knew _exactly_ how she felt about him.


	6. Day Six

I'M WRITING THIS REALLY QUICKLY (I'm kinda sneaking on the comp :3) SO LIKE… IF IT SUCKS IM SORRY D;

Btw, THANK YOU SO MUCH **I My Me Mine **for catching all my stupid typos!

Well here goes. LOL.

**WARNING: **SEMI-PERVERTED THEMES XD

Oh gawd I love my friends, you should thank **Mushubi **and **Stella Kirkland **and **PMS** (don't ask, it's our group name) for my inspiration for this story hehe x)

~NEKO!

* * *

><p>The beach was crowded with life when the Vocaloids had arrived. Rin automatically kicked off her orange flip-flops and charged towards the ocean, spraying water on everyone on her way in.<p>

Len chuckled, and splashed her when she wasn't looking. Rin felt the coldness run down her back, and turned to glare accusingly at the culprit.

"L-Len!" she sputtered when she realized it was him, and they threw fistfuls of water at each other until Gakupo arrived with a bucket filled to the brim, dumping it over their heads.

Water flowed steadily from Len's striped shirt as he stood hunched over, dripping wet, laughing as hard as he could. Rin burst into a fit of giggles as she tried to smooth her damp, creased, and dirty blouse to no avail. Everyone else looked at each other, running in to join the others.

Lily sat on the beach with a frown on her face, peering through her sunglasses at the laughing group.

Kiyoteru turned and looked questioningly at his girlfriend. "Why aren't you coming with us, Lily?"

"Don't like the water too much," she murmured. "Last time I was in the ocean, I almost drowned."

Kiyoteru's mouth opened slightly, surprised. Lily continued on.

"I mean, I don't mind wading, but…" she trailed off. "But everyone's splashing and pushing, and if I slip…"

She stopped suddenly as Kiyoteru crouched down next to her, smiling.

He caressed her cheek gently and whispered, "If you slip… I'll catch you."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she said, "That's what he said last time…" she swallowed, "And he didn't."

Not asking any questions, Kiyoteru pressed his forehead against hers lightly, and said, "I will. I promise." He smiled. "Do you trust me?"

Lily looked up, seeing his hand extended, and took it hesitantly.

"If you don't freaking catch me…" she said, her sarcastic personality slowly ebbing back, "Then I swear I will…"

She was silenced with a quick kiss on the forehead. "Shut up?" Kiyoteru smirked, "For once?"

Lily smirked back.

"Never," she said defiantly as they walked hand in hand towards the ocean.

"Finally the lovebirds are here," Miku said smirking.

"I wouldn't say anything considering that you're like, attached to Kaito," Lily shot back.

Kiyoteru laughed - Kaito's long blue scarf was wrapped around Miku's neck, binding them together.

"It was a dare!" Kaito whined, blushing. "But no one dared you two to hold hands, hm?"

Kiyoteru almost expected Lily to automatically drop his hand, but much to his surprise and delight, she held it tighter.

"We're a _couple_, remember?" she said. "We're _supposed _to be doing this stuff."

Lily flinched as the waves lapped up against her ankles, but no one seemed to notice. Suddenly, a particularly large wave swooped up to the beach.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The girls screamed as the waves settled, waist-high, on the shore. Lily lost her footing, slipping sideways. "Ki…!" she shrieked, but Kiyoteru caught her around the waist and held her there until it was calm again.

"Okay… now this is some serious lovey stuff, yes?" Gakupo smirked as he spied the couple still in an embrace. "Seems like we don't have to dare you guys to do anything anymore, you guys do them all the time anyway…"

Kiyoteru readjusted his glasses – which had blown crooked – and swatted Gakupo on the head. Lily lowered her head, but blushed a bright red. All the Vocaloids waded back out and sat down on the soft sand

"Truth or dare?" Lily asked meekly. "Well – there's no need to ask, huh? We all dare each other to do all these inappropriate things anyway…"

"You know," Teto drawled, "How we play T or D reminds me of a game that I played with the Utaus before I moved – 'Kill, Marry, or Do', which the asker gives another person three names, and you have to say who you would kill, who you would marry, and who you would … _do_."

"EWWW… Do you mean, do as in have se…" Rin paled.

"Let's play!" Len smirked.

"Oh god." Teto blinked. "I was just …"

"You shouldn't have said that!" shrieked Miku. "You're just giving them suggestions…!"

"Kaito, I choose you." Gakupo pointed. "Gumi, Miku, and Neru. Kill, marry, or do?"

"PLEASE JUST KILL ME NOW," Gumi yelled. "PLEASE, KAITO."

"Uh… Ano, this is awkward…" Kaito scratched his head. "So I'll kill Gumi…"

Gumi fist-pumped the air. "Yes!"

"And I guess I'll marry Miku…" Kaito blushed.

"AND THAT LEAVES YOU TO DO IT WITH NERU." Miku convulsed with laughter.  
>"OH GOD, NO THANK YOU!" Kaito yelled.<p>

"Gakupo! Luka, Meiko, Sweet Ann…!"

"Oh god. This is a hard decision…"

"It's because he wants to do all three…" Len snickered. Everyone cracked up, and as the game wore on, most people had tears streaming down their faces, expressions of disgust and amusement plastered on.

As the day drew to a close, Lily waved goodbye to the rest before starting on home.

Her cell phone buzzed, and she answered it.

**From**: Kiyoteru

_Uh.. I forgot to tell you, rules have changed – again. LOL, I have to ask you out for a date tomorrow, ya know cuz it's the last day. Sorry for the informality, but you have time tomorrow, right? :P We can go somewhere random… around one?_

Lily shook her head. _He was so hopeless…_

Kiyoteru's phone rang, and he picked it up eagerly.

**From: **Lily

_Stupid._

_Of course I have time. _

_See you tomorrow! :P_

The bespectacled boy snapped his phone shut.

_Perfect, _he thought, humming cheerfully as he half-walked, half-skipped home.


	7. Day Seven

LAST CHAPTER!

YESHHH XD

I can't believe I actually updated every day. ROFL.

Well I hope you guys like this last, closing, chapter (:

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!

Love you all!

Neko

* * *

><p>Lily smiled as she saw Kiyoteru walk up her driveway to her house.<p>

She opened the door suddenly, catching him by surprise, and grinned.

"Casual, am I right?" she asked, motioning to her ripped jeans and pale yellow jacket.

"Ano.. ah.. yes! Yeah, casual," he stuttered, cursing himself for acting so jittery on a date. He shifted in place, waiting for her to say something. She smiled.

"So, let's go…?" she asked, laughing.

By this time, Kiyoteru was almost mortified, but all Lily noticed was his wide eyes, fogged glasses, and flustered expression.

"You…" she whispered inaudibly, "Are so damn cute."

"Wh-What?"

"Nothing," she smirked. "Let's go. You have anything planned?"

Secretly, she was hoping that he would say no – just so that they could wander aimlessly until the night fell.

She could almost imagine it – the end of the day, their hands entwined, a sweet kiss as the sun set …

But it was Sunday, wasn't it?

Weren't they supposed to break up today?

The dare was for a week…

Lily's heart lurched a bit. _He probably is waiting for the break up moment… He's gonna…_

"No,"

Lily came back to earth with a start as Kiyoteru muttered his answer with a wide grin. She smiled meekly.

_God, I'm going to miss that smile… _

"I was thinking of going for ice cream or something," he continued on, "You know, er, at the beach where we were yesterday?"

Kiyoteru cringed, hoping that she didn't mind going to the same place twice in a row.

"Perfect," she smiled, and took his hand.

They talked happily as they walked, and Kiyoteru's feelings ebbed with sadness as he realized that he'd be losing her today.

_That laugh is unlike any other… _

He bowed his head slightly at what Len had said before everyone left the beach…

* * *

><p>"<em>Kiyo! Yo, Kiyoteru, wait up!"<em>

"_What?"_

"_Hey, you do know it's Sunday tomorrow, right?"_

"_What about it..?"_

"_The break up?"_

_The raven-haired boy's heart lurched. "Break up?" he squeaked._

"_You forgot, didn't you?" Len laughed, "This was a dare. It was all a dare. The faked emotions were pretty realistic; I've got to give you that."_

_Kiyoteru closed his eyes, but no one saw his expression in the darkness. Those feelings _were _real. It wasn't just some play acting._

_But about Lily, he wasn't sure… _

"_Oh, by the way, since you're gonna break up with her, I'd advise you to take her somewhere… nice? Well, you know, it's the last day. Gotta do _something _special, right?" the blonde grinned._

_Kiyoteru choked down some curses. Dammit! This was real! "Yeah, right, thanks."_

"_No problem," Len waved as he walked away._

_And so he texted her._

* * *

><p>"Kiyoteru?"<p>

Lily's worried face peered over to his lost expression, filled with cloudy thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sor.."

"No need," Lily cut him off as she leaned quietly on his shoulder. "You were just a little out for a minute, so I got kind of concerned."

"I'm sorry for…"

"Hey, there's the ocean!"

Lily couldn't help but smack herself upside the head when Kiyoteru wasn't looking. Why did she keep on interrupting him? Why was she shaking? Why was she so nervous?

_It's because you're afraid of what's bound to come._

A small, nagging voice in the back of her head said the words plainly, and Lily bit her lip.

It was true.

She was afraid.

Afraid of rejection, afraid of breaking up.

Because…

_It's because you love him._

The voice had gone quiet, softer almost, and Lily smiled wearily.

She loved him.

Lost deep in her thoughts and struggles, Lily failed to notice that her boyfriend had gone and come back with two vanilla soft serves in his hands.

"For you," he said smiling, handing her one of the cones, and she smirked, taking the ice cream and eating it with bliss.

They sat quietly at the pier, dangling their legs off of the side, and the day was bathed in utter silence.

Kiyoteru felt a drip running down the cone, but as he bent down to lick it –

"Here, you – your cone is dripping." Lily leaned over and caught the drip with her tongue, a blush prominent on her face.

"Th – thanks…"

The sun began to slowly set – they had lost track of the time.

Her fantasy began to ebb back…

"I suppose this is the time where we say good bye?" she managed to choke out, swallowing. She didn't want to let go. She should have noticed that a long time ago…

"I…"

Kiyoteru's voice sent heartache coursing through her veins, but she asked for the spite of it, "Yes?"

"I would break up with you; it's been a week, right?"

"Yeah…"

"But… But Lily, will you hear me out?"

Lily nodded her consent, her blonde tresses falling in front of her face, not wanting him to see her cry.

"Lily… I think – no, I _know, _I – I love you."

Lily sat in stunned silence. "You…"

"I know you probably don't think the same, but that's okay, I just wanted to –"

He was cut off by a kiss.

"Bastard."

The kiss was short, but when they parted – with the soft taste of vanilla still lingering – they felt complete.

_Finally_.

"So… you like me?" Kiyoteru stuttered, "There's no need for breaking up? Please tell me that…"

"You hopeless git!" Lily laughed. "I just freaking kissed you!"

"T- true that…" he laughed, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I wonder what the Vocaloids will say when we come back, still a couple."

"Who cares about them?"

"Hah, you got that damn right."

Their laughter rang across the ocean, and so the sun set…


End file.
